Trafalgar's 'Gate V2
by FuzyDr4G0NZ
Summary: A Battle group on an exploration mission, finds themselves far from home with friends old and new and enemies that have a tendency to not die.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, other version is canceled, here's the first chapter of the rewrite, PM me if you have questions, and Review!**

**Right i've addressed some of the issues, just want to point out now that the sangheili ships that appear are part of the Storm, which still exists, and will be a new enemy for everyone to fight, but some good guys will appear. **

* * *

"_Your mistake? Seeing the Spartans as Military hardware, my Spartans are Humanities next step, our destiny as a species. Do not underestimate them and most of all do not underestimate _him_."-_ Dr Catharine Elizabeth Halsey.

* * *

Humanity had been forced to evolve in order to survive and to reclaim what was rightfully theirs, the Mantle. They had forced to become faster, stronger and smarter in order to defeat the Didact during the Reclaimer wars, it was ironically the Didact's own wifes planning, her idea for Humanity to surpass the Forerunners in both technology and physical evolution.

That was why on the hundredth anniversary for the end of the Covenant war, 2652, Rear Admiral Derek Westbrook stood on the bridge of the UNSC _Trafalgar_, INF-02, at nearly two and a half meters tall the Admiral towered over his subordinates, he wasn't as physically imposing as the ground troops, he was slightly smaller than Spartans but they had a certain air about them, they could kill Sangheili with one hand so that probably was the reason even high ranking officers didn't usually argue with them.

Normal soldiers, like his subordinates were only around two meters in height, they were usually dwarfed by Spartans, and nobody dared argue with Spartans when it came to war, they were the Prometheans of the Human Empire. In the Navy it was slightly different but not much and civilians didn't usually top more than 7ft.

Derek's armour, like everyone's in the armed forces, was a soft silver colour with soft light blue highlights; it could do everything the MJOLNIR could and more, small parts floated just off the surface, allowing even more armour to take its place, offering protection but giving off an advanced look, an intimidating look.

Derek was taking the Trafalgar and her Battle group, a surprisingly small selection of ships, on an exploration mission, to space that hadn't been charted, or even looked at since the time of the Forerunners.

They were ordered to make sure there were no hostile species were going around and enslaving or destroying others, like a species had attempted to do to one of Humanities colonies at Shanxi a few days ago.

The small battle group consisted of the Trafalgar herself at the heart of the formation, two Carriers, five Cruisers, five Destroyers, 20 Frigates and a single Stealth Frigate.

All ships in the 'Fleet' were armed with powerful hard-light weapons, from powerful beam cannons at the front to cannons mounted on turrets dotted around the hull; this gave the ships soft blue glows as they glided through the empty vacuum. The Trafalgar was also equipped with Colony building equipment and reconstruction and they were also able to facilitate a diplomatic mission should they need it.

"Gwyn, what is the status of the fleet?" Derek asked his personal Ancilla, who was also the Ships AI unit,

"Slip-Space drives are ready to jump, Shield emitters are green on all ships, and weapons are primed and ready if needed Admiral." Gwyn reported, his voice had a distinct accent, while his avatar appeared on the pedestal on the arm of the command chair, even though the Admiral wasn't sat down.

"Good, have the fleet jump to our next destination, there's nothing of value in this system." The Admiral ordered, his voice was deep and gravely and had a small metallic quality from the armours helmet. Gwyn didn't have to reply as the small battle group opened Slip-Space portals,

"Sir! Sangheili ships have appeared in side our position! They're caught in our portal and are being dragged in with us." A Lieutenant shouted as several alarms started blaring,

"Abort the Jump now!" The Admiral ordered,

"Too late!" Gwyn replied as Derek looked around the bridge as young officers tried desperately to abort the Slip-Space Jump. The massive 6.1km ship entered the event horizon of the Slip-Space rupture at the same time as the rest of the battle group and the stray Sangheili vessels, lights all over the powerful warship went out, leaving the crew in darkness.

It was several days before the battle group dropped out of Slip-Space, for reasons unknown the drives wouldn't abort, leaving them to make the journey in darkness.

* * *

"Fleet Master, we have dropped out of Slip-Space and are in range of a planet, there are no signs of the Heretic vessel or the Human fleet." The Major reported, Fleet Master Shinsu Nar 'Refum let out a small growl and leaned forward in his command chair,

"Scan the planet, for any signs of the Heretic…" the Fleet Master was cut off as the ship shook from weapons fire,

"Sir, unidentified vessels have been detected, they are firing their weapons, the _Redemption_ was caught with its shields down and is venting atmosphere."

"What are you waiting for? Launch fighters and burn their vessels, show them the might of those that follow the Great Journey." The Shinsu roared, almost immediately the remaining forty seven Covenant ships charged up their plasma weapons and pulse lasers,

"Sir I found the Heretics ship, it has crashed on the planet." Reported the Major as even more weapons fire pelted the shields of the powerful Super Carrier,

"Send down all available troops; make sure he does not escape!" The Fleet Master yelled, killing the Heretic would be one of the most honourable actions of his career, soon enough Phantoms were launched and drop pods shot down towards the planet, none noticed that the unknown pyramid ships were _attacking _the planet, not defending it.

Smaller ships under the Fleet Masters command were destroyed as multi- megaton plasma bolts smashed into them, whereas the Flagship the _Infinitely loyal_ and several Assault Carriers simply shrugged off the attack and launched their own plasma torpedoes, massive globs of plasma smashed into the strange looking ships and their golden shields lit up in a brilliant display of light.

Pulse lasers shot out at fighters and bombers as they got to close to the Covenant fleet and particle projectors smashed through the odd vessels with ease, although both fleets were being shot at from ground side by powerful ion cannons but the shots had little effect on the massive vessels,

"Send teams to disable those cannons so we can focus on those ships!" Shinsu ordered and several teams were sent to go neutralise the cannons, "Have the _Faithful_ go into atmosphere and support our warriors."

* * *

Sg-1 was running for the gate as several death gliders swooped down for a strafing run on the defenceless Tolan city, Narim was with them as they ran through the city heading for the court yard with the Stargate in it,

"Hurry we are almost to the courtyard!" Narim panted, they had all been running since that weird ship had crashed and Tanith, the Bastard, had ordered the Tolans wiped out, although Jack secretly thought they deserved it for allying themselves with the enemy.

Sg-1 caught sight of a squad of Jaffa running towards the Stargate; they were yelling and firing as they went, Jack could see odd, new ships come screaming in and shooting at everything, Jaffa and Tolan, small blue balls of plasma tore up the city around them, Jack could see the Tolan Ion cannons firing as fast as they could but it seemed to have little effect as a large aquatic looking ship lowered itself into atmosphere,

"What the _HELL_ is that thing?" Jack shouted, it had been daytime when the first ship had crashed, since then the orbital bombardment and the crashed ship had thrown up enough dirt and soil to clog out the sunlight, the darkness was lit up as ion bolts flew into space like AA fire and orange bolts of plasma flew down from the Ha'taks in orbit and greens and blues flew overhead and burnt through everything they hit, Civilians were all running in different directions, trying to escape the slaughter.

"I do not know, they are not a design I recognise O'Neill." Teal'c answered, if anyone knew than he would have,

The group had reached the courtyard at the same time as a another group of Jaffa, Sg-1 was about to raise their weapons when a several purple pods with green highlights smashed into the ground near the Stargate, the Jaffa shifted their aim to the pods, Jack and Sg-1 did the same just as the doors on them launched off, although nothing seemed to be inside it didn't stop the Jaffa from opening fire with their staff weapons.

Jack shifted his aim back to the Jaffa just in time to see one of them rise up into the air with a blue sword through his chest and another get hit by small pink crystals which exploded violently, whatever it was that stabbed the Jaffa must have been huge, the dead Jaffa was lifted a good two or three feet above his previous head height.

Jacks eyes widened, and quickly looked around for a way out of there as they were cut off from the Stargate; he spotted tree tops poking out from the edge of the city,

"Quick, to the forest, GO! GO! GO!" Jack hollered and started running towards the edge of the city, and out of that courtyard,

"Colonel we need to get to the Stargate, without it we can't get home!" Carter yelled over masses of weapons fire, blue plasma mortars had started coming down around them as they ran,

"Perhaps we can still catch one of the evacuation shuttles," Narim offered,

"NO! See that ion cannon?" he pointed to an ion cannons barrel as it tried desperately to destroy the hostiles invading its home, "If we can make sure no one gets near it than it can provide some cover fire for the evac transports," Jack ordered and his team, ever loyal, followed him on what was most definitely a suicide mission,

"If we're lucky than Stargate will remain intact long enough for Hammond to check in on us, then we can warn him about all this." Jack was panting for breath and slowed down, as did Carter and Teal'c, Narim and Daniel followed up closely behind them, all of them were panting and sweating, they had been running for what had seemed like eternity.

Once the group had recovered their breath they moved on, at a slower, more careful pace, and hopefully avoid any of the new aliens that had randomly started to attack at the worst possible moment.

* * *

Field Master Daryyk 'Pelham's drop pod landed with a thud, he activated his active camouflage and ordered his Zealots to do the same before he popped the door and rolled out, just in time to avoid several orange blasts that smashed into the pod he had just left.

He quickly ran up to the leading Human of the group that had fired at him, and rammed his sword into the creatures chest as one of his Zealots fired a needler burst into another Human, the Humans were wearing strange armour and wielded strange weapons, they differed from their heretical soldiers, in all his years the Field Master had never seen a human like the one he was looking at now, it had small ink marking in its forehead, he watched as the life faded from the unworthy creatures eyes before using his plasma rifle on another soldier, his Zealots doing the same.

Once the humans with the staff weapons had been dealt with he turned to deal with the other group that had been in the clearing he had landed in, only to find that they had run,

"Hmph, Fleet Master, this is Field Master Daryyk 'Pelham, I have made land fall, the battle down here is progressing quickly, the Humans are on the run, but something is not right, I can feel it in my bones." He spoke to the Fleet Master via the Battle net,

"_Good, make sure to take out that cannon, they are draining our shields and the vessels up here are proving to much more troublesome than they look. We have already lost too many Frigates and Destroyers, more unknown ships are arriving but we still outnumber them three to one," _

Daryyk let out a small grunt of annoyance, _'Had the Fleet Master not heard me?'_

"The planet is occupied by Humans; the dirty filth had expanded beyond what we originally thought." Daryyk informed Shinsu,

"_What! Than destroy that cannon and we can cleanse the planet from orbit," _the Fleet Master Ordered, Daryyk didn't bother replying but motioned for his team of Zealots to follow him, he was thankful the cannon was in the same direction as the crashed IRE ship, he would reclaim honour for his family by killing the Fleet Master that had helped the Humans with their victory over the mighty Covenant.

* * *

Derek opened his eyes with a start, he was still in his command chair, he looked around and he could see members of the crew lying unconscious, draped over their work stations, _'When were we knocked out?'_ he asked himself,

"Gwyn what's the Status of the fleet?" he asked, several crew members had started to shift slightly as they woke up,

"The Trafalgar is running at 100% efficiency and is green across the board; the Carriers _SkyFall _and _Reverence _are reporting green across the board and have already launched fighters to patrol the area, Cruisers _Poseidon, Royal Sovereign _and _Heart of Courage _are reporting minor hull stress from the jump and the _Magellan _and _Forever Tomorrow _are reporting minor problems getting some systems back online, the Destroyers _End over End, Mortal Coil, Revelation _and _Safe Haven _are having problems with their Slip-Space drives, Frigates are all reporting multiple system failures, they think they'll be operational soon. The _Eternal Summer Night _is running dark; its stealth systems are running at 100% and are awaiting order." Gwyn supplied the information, provided to him via the other Ancilla's in the Battle group,

"Casualties'?" Derek asked,

"None reported sir" Gwyn replied,

"Good, have the battle group form up on us… we wait until everything is back in working order before we carry on with our mission." Derek ordered,

Soon enough the battle group had formed up in the _Trafalgar_ with the two Carriers flanking her while the rest of the ships formed a defensive sphere around the three massive warships.

Three hours later the Battle group was reading green across the board and ready to continue with their mission,

"Admiral, I am picking up a distress call from a Sangheili Imperial Admiral, what are your orders?" Gwyn spoke up as the ships were spinning up their FTL drives,

"Have the Battle group change heading, we're going to rescue the Admiral," Derek said quickly, with that the mighty warship/exploration ship jumped, along with the rest of the battle group, heading for the system where the besieged Imperial Admiral was fighting for his life.

* * *

**So? better or worse? right okay, umm... most issues should have been dealt with, like height of the people for example, all i have to say about that is oops, oh and the Reclaimer wars? that is halo 4-6, i have no idea what happens in those so i couldnt tell you, hell i couldnt even begin to speculate, oh and the quote at the top kind of explains why there is some difference in humanity from halo 3 and what not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; so here is chapter 2, a bit shorter than i was going for but... Halo 4 is out now and i will be busy, as you all know.**

**Fsabran- Thanks, you're right for the most part... i havent actually looked at the Kilo five books yet, but the rest is right.**

**Anyone who wants to continue the old story as their own is welcome to do so... i aint gonna stop you,**

**I dont own any thing,**

**Also would like to thank the guys who helped out with some ideas, namely 'Just a Crazy-Man' for help with names and some back story... that should be it for now so enjoy!**

* * *

The _Trafalgar _and her supporting battle group flew through Slip-Space at tremendous speeds; the crystals used in the new Slip-Space drives gave what would usually be the complete blackness of Slip-Space a blue-green wave like pattern that seemed to flow around the mighty war ships.

"Admiral, the _Eternal Summer Night _has dropped out and is holding position behind a planetary body under cloak, they are reporting several factions fighting in a four-way fight, the Storm vessels are engaging an unknown race above the planet and have deployed several legions onto the surface, most likely to silence the ground to space cannons, they have also located the Imperial Admiral, it appears that his ship was forced to go to ground, his forces are located near a major city on the planet's surface. The local population's military is… inadequate for the job of defending their homes it seems." Gwyn reported, he pulled up a view of the planet in question, details of the fleets in question were provided by the stealth Frigate that had pulled ahead and done recon for the main fleet.

The hologram of the planet floated above the table in the centre of the bridge, it showed the two opposing fleets, one consisting of ships belonging to the Storm, it had two Super Carriers at its core along with a good 40-50 Capital ships, there were also dozens of the lighter warships like Frigates, but they were being torn apart by the other ships.

The new ships were literally floating pyramids with what looked like rings around them, Derek was surprised that they had lasted as long as they had as they were just outside of the pulse lasers range, the odd looking vessels numbered around 20-30 ships, small single ships flew in and out of the fleets, dogfights lit up the space around the two opposing sides, it was quite spectacular… but it mean that people were dyeing needlessly, he had to put a stop to it at all costs.

"What is the Imperial Admirals position?" Derek asked, the hologram of the planet zoomed into a bird's eye view, showing the edge of a major city and the crash site of a modern Sangheili ship, it was broken and in tatters, a trail of debris was in its wake, it had apparently crashed near a ground to space cannon, the survivors had set up a quick fire base, nothing too amazing or resilient but it appeared to do the job, the cannon was providing cover for them, not that it meant to, it was just shooting anything that got too close to the planet. There was a Storm cruiser hanging over the city, most likely to act as a command centre for the ground forces.

"Hmm, is Blue Team on board the _Eternal Summer Night_?" Derek asked, although he knew the answer, sometimes it was best to make sure.

"Yes Admiral, they are ready and waiting for orders." Gwyn replied,

"Good, here's what we're going to do…"

XX

Colonel Jack O'Neill and the rest of SG-1, an odd group of people that had saved Earth countless times, walked through what passed as a suburb in Tollan city, the only cover was low walls that separated different pathways, the battle between the aliens and Jaffa could be heard in the distance, as could the screams of civilians running for the EVAC transports, a thick fog had fallen, leaving visibility poor, it didn't help with all the soot and ash in the air.

Sg-1 hadn't actually seen the aliens yet, but from what they had seen made them think the new comers were most definitely alien. As the group moved slowly through a small open area they could see the remains of civilians that had been caught unaware by Jaffa and shot without mercy, the corpses had remained where they fell,

"Wait up, what's that?" Jack pointed to a pile of odd looking corpses, as the group moves closer to them Jack could see that there were two different types of bodies in the pile, neither of which were human. One had a rather large tank on its back and looked like a weird space dog/crab thing, its moth was full of sharp little teeth and it had a pipe going into what he assumed was its nose, the other was like a miniature raptor, it had a large beak like face and yellow eyes, it had feathers coming out the top of its head, its small claws still held a weapon, a large purple rifle like with blue highlights, Jack picked it up and felt its weight, the little raptor guys must have been stronger than they looked as the rifle was heavier than it looked,

"C-colonel O'Neill?" Narim asked, his voice was hesitant, like he was struggling to put a sentence together. Little did the group know that a Sangheili had cloaked itself when the group walked into the clearing, he had snuck up on them and activated his sword without them noticing.

Jack turned, as did the rest of Sg-1, to see two prongs of plasma sticking out of Narim's chest, Sg-1 raised their weapons as a massive _thing_ uncloaked. It was massive, easily nine feet tall, its mouth split into four mandibles lined with sharp teeth. It threw Narim aside and ducked down low, letting out an almighty roar as it did so.

It started to walk forward, its massive hoofed feet making massive _clomps_ on the floor in an intimidating and taunting display, Jack dropped the alien weapons and shouldered his P90 as Teal'c fired, the staff cannons shot impacted on a blue shield, causing the alien to stumble slightly, Sg-1 opened fire, the 5.7x28mm rounds did little damage to the massive beings shields, whereas Teal'c's staff weapon caused it to flare up.

The P90's lack of damage to the shield was made up for by the rate of fire, this caused the monster to pick up its pace, it was just about to get into swinging distance for its massive sword when something unexpected happened.

Another sword intercepted the first one, another alien; this one was larger and wearing a different armour model, its armour was sleek and beautiful, its gold and silvers made it look like a king… or of extremely high rank, the two aliens engaged in a dance of death, swords repelled each other, the larger one was winning, it had the smaller foe on the back foot, with a roar the large alien shouldered his smaller opponent and knocked him off of his feet, he slowly stalked over to where his foe lay on the ground,

"May the ancestors forgive you and grant you honour in the next life." With that he plunged his sword through the smaller ones chest, ending him.

"Hail Humans, it has been many years since I fought by your kind but I ask you this; why are you here?" it asked as it turned to face Sg-1, they could see that two of its mandibles had been cut off, it gave the creature a seasoned veteran look, little did they know he had been fighting for over a hundred years.

"It matters not, we must prepare for the arrival of reinforcements, the Storm will likely send troops to deal with the cannons." It said after a short silence,

"Umm… ah… Wh-who are you exactly?" Daniel asked, managing to speak for the group,

"I? I am Imperial Admiral Rtas 'Vadum Fleet Master of the Fleet of Unfaltering Justice, Surely you know that Human… after all nothing can escape the eyes of those that are worthy." The alien now known as Rtas said,

"I'm sorry… Worthy? I don't understand." Daniel asked, Rtas let out a small growl at the group,

"If you do not know than perhaps you were left unknowing by your brothers and sisters." He growled, "But we will find out soon, an Admiral has responded to our distress beacon, they are about to deploy their warriors to allow the civilians to escape." He said before stalking off into the fog.

XX

Aria was tasked with getting as many children to the EVAC shuttles as possible when the first shots had started flying, but when the new aliens had arrived they had been cut off from the shuttles, she was taking them to the Curia building as it was the safest place she could think of,

"Come on now children we must hurry." She said, the children were scared and tired from the day's events and they probably weren't going to see their families again.

She was leading them through a deserted street when she heard the barks and grunts from some of the small aliens, as well as the sound of one of their hover tanks and several deep roars from the apparent leaders, large creatures with four mandibles and long arms.

She quickly ushered the children behind a low wall where they wouldn't be seen, hopefully. She didn't have to quieten them down either; they were far too tired to make much noise, although a few of them were sobbing quietly to themselves.

She waited for the patrol to pass before going to move again as she stood something grabbed her by her neck, one of the large creatures with mandibles was looking her in her eye, it was close enough for to _smell_ it, it had a leathery smell to it, it let out a snort, its breath nearly made her gag,

"Pathetic, to think you could hide; I shall grant you a quick death and let the Unggoy feast on the children," it spoke with a deep voice that sounded like it came from its boots, several of the little aliens seemed to squeak with joy over what it had just said.

"Not today, Split-lip," a new voice rung out, it sounded metallic but had a rather feminine hint to it, a blue beam of light smashed into the creature, it went straight through its shield and hit the creature in its head and flew out the other side if its head.

Aria fell to the ground with a thud, she could see her rescuer, and it was a tall armoured being, small parts of armour floated above the surface of certain joints like the shoulder, it had blue lights running the through it, its face was made of metal and two blue eyes, it had no definitive nose or ears but was strangely human… she hoped.

There were several other beings like it, they all held strange blue rifles, all of which were pointing at the aliens,

"DEMONS! RUN!" one of the little ones screamed and all of the aliens than seemed to panic and scatter, trying to get away from the new armoured creatures.

XX

The Ship Master of the _Glorious Ascendance _was bringing his ship around to flank the triangular vessels and use his energy projector to destroy a ship that was trying to escape, the running ship was fast but his was faster and was quickly catching up,

"Ship Master, Slip-Space rupture detected, less than one unit from our bow!" The Nav officer yelled in alarm, at that distance there would be no room to move out the way.

"Evasive action, hard to starboard NOW!" the Ship Master yelled, but it was too late, the UNSC _Trafalgar _came screaming back into real space and ploughed through the CCS class battle cruiser while suffering only minimal damage to her shields.

She was followed by her escorts, all thirty three escorts quickly split up into their assigned formations, the _Trafalgar_ went straight into the heart of the battle, massive blocks of armour that hung above the hull had shifted to protect important parts of the ship and the bridge which normally resided at the top of the vessel moved into its core.

The _Trafalgar's _gun batteries, powerful hard light cannons mounted on turrets all around the ship, opened up, bolts of blue hard light flew in every direction and her shields flared as both of the surprised fleets opened up on the Human ship and her escorts.

The two Carriers bypassed the battle altogether and dropped out just inside the atmosphere, thousands of automated drones and fighters launched from the two six kilometre ships as they descended over the city, facing off with the Storm cruiser.

Three fleets engaged one another, the largest belonging to the Strom, the smallest was belonging to the Goa'uld, but the most powerful was the UNSC's fleet of thirty seven of the finest and brilliant ships ever constructed.

The Storm had over three hundred ships in total when they entered the system; they would leave with a little over half of that. The Goa'uld had barely twenty ships in orbit, ready to lay waste to the Tollan people as Anubis didn't foresee this particular outcome. Some God he is.

The UNSC may have had the most powerful fleet but they weren't invincible, the _Poseidon_, a heavy Cruiser, was taken down by an assault Carrier's energy projector, the _Poseidon _exploded, leaving very little for recovery crews, three Frigates were singled out by a dozen Storm Cruisers and Goa'uld Ha'taks, the _Pitomnik _rammed a Ha'tak after taking severe damage to her reactors, both ships were destroyed in glorious fire ball.

XX

On another plane of existence a person watched, learning from the new comers, they were from a universe so unlike her own, theirs was filled with bloodshed and horrors of unimaginable evil, and yet they were still here and still alive, persevering over their enemies.

Maybe one day soon they would learn the secret to ascending… they were almost ready for it. Almost.

* * *

**Also would like to point out that the new UNSC tech is very Forerunner-ey, such as their new armour which is based of the Didacts... except blue.**

**To NovaEquinox- they wore armour on the bridge for the same reasons Forerunners always wore armour, thats what im going with.**

**The Trafalgar has increased in size from 6.1km to around 12km... i will edit the first chapter aswell for this.**


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N; so been awhile huh? well as i said to a couple fans that asked about the update im working on a solid plot that doesn't follow the episode listing of stargate as that wouldn't be very fun to write, so this will be the last update for this until that is sorted so here you go.**

**also i'd like to point out that this isn't all that amazing considering the time it took to write it but at least it's something, it is in theory of equal quality of the other two chapter sooo... i'll let you decide.**

* * *

**Uncharted system, Unidentified Planet under siege by Storm forces,**

The Spartans were moving through the thick murky fog, their massive forms were silent as they passed masses of bodies from the civilians of the planet, the Storm and the unidentified attackers, they were moving in on the Imperial Admiral's location, the famous Spartan-II's were tasked with making sure the he got off the planet alive.

They hadn't actually run into any form of hostile forces but they could see a Storm Cruiser hovering above the city centre, blue ionized cannon rounds flying into the air and striking at either the pyramid ships or Covenant war ships, none of the rounds made any form of damage on either type of vessels, ash, dirt and smoke filled the air, blocking out the sun and leaving the burning city in a dirty, gloomy and forsaken, it reminded John of the battle of the battle of Circinius IV, rescuing the four students from Corbulo Academy- the only survivors of the planet.

"Is this what it was like?" Kelly asked, she had read his mission report but she didn't really know just how bad the school looked during the fall, she never would.

John didn't bother replying but he nodded slightly, and just kept moving, Kelly was on point with Fred and Linda covering the rear, they were all armed with Hard-light weapons, like the ones found on Forerunner Prometheans on Requiem but with several noticeable differences, they looked more like human weapons, the rifle John was holding looked like the old MA series, Linda had Binary Rifle covering them with the high powered core mounted particle cannon.

"_Sir this Palmer, we've picked up some civilians, mainly children, Crimson and I are going to move them to one of the EVAC zones that the locals have setup and then advise them to move through the hole made by the Trafalgar in the blockade in orbit."_ Commander Palmer reported, after nearly a century of working together the initial resentment on Palmers part had morphed into an incredible respect, Blue team had even trusted her and her favourite team, Crimson, with their names, something not many other people were ever trusted with.

"Good, try and keep one of the new unknowns alive if you run into one, the Admiral wants a prisoner for interrogation." John ordered, they were nearly there at the Imperial Admirals last known location,

"Kelly scout ahead see if you can see the Admiral." John ordered and Kelly's acknowledgment light winked on once as she cloaked and took off to scout the area ahead.

XX

Sg-1 had been walking with the strange alien for around half an hour, just walking through the fog with no obvious heading; the alien wasn't really one for talking and just trudged on with heavy hoofed footfalls.

The four man team walked on in silence, keeping on alert as they moved through what was once a peaceful little Tolan suburb, but now it was littered with debris from the buildings and walkways and the unfortunate civilians who didn't make it out in time. Jack noted with a particular disdain that it was starting to rain, it caused Sg-1's clothes to become damp and heavy, it also added to the miserable feeling and despair caused by the day's events, he also noted the orbital bombardment from Goa'uld ships had stopped but debris from multiple vessels had started raining down onto the planet, it reminded him of the 'fire rain' on Edora as multiple streaks of fire and metal rained down upon the earth,

The bodies were still smouldering slightly, the large black wounds caused by the staff weapons used by Jaffa forces, the large saurian alien slowed slightly as he sniffed at the air, his motion sensor showed several contacts coming towards them, but he sniffed at the air slightly, while his sense of smell wasn't as good as a Brutes it was still better than an average human, he could smell the foul odour of a parasite, one not too dissimilar from the flood, only this one was far more individualistic.

"Cover, the parasite hosts are coming, it would be best to avoid a confrontation," the large alien moved with a surprising amount of agility and grace as he moved to cover, Sg-1 took up a position next to their alien saviour, all four members were covered in dirt and muck, the soot and ash was slowly falling from the sky and was covering the ground all around them.

"Can you hear that? The sound pray running from the predator," Rtas said, and sure enough the sounds of Jaffa running in their heavy armour could be heard, Jack popped his head out of cover slightly to see the group of Jaffa running towards their location, they had apparently dropped their weapons and were running from something, one of them seemed to fall over only to be dragged into the dark fog that plagued the once proud capital of the Tollan people, the Jaffa cried in _fear_ of all things as he was dragged back, Jack was surprised by that as he had seen very few things that could scare a Jaffa… then he saw it, behind them was large imposing figure, all Jack could see was a the ornate blue patterns that glowed softly in the darkness but it was tall, taller than the Imperial Admiral they were accompanying,

"They are the worthy," Rtas whispered to Jack, the other three Jaffa were literally cut short as three large and angular swords appeared in a manner like the Admirals own, the three remaining Jaffa didn't even have time to look shocked as they fell to the ground with burning wounds across their chests, three figures uncloaked, all of which were as large as the first one Jack had seen, they towered above everyone, they were still surrounded by the dark fog to get a detailed look at them. The fourth one walked to the group and they seemed to share a conversation but they didn't speak out loud, or if they did the helmets made sure there weren't any unwanted eavesdroppers.

Jack couldn't help but feel the small amount primal fear caused by the image, the rain instantly evaporated against the swords and the light given off by them seemed to surround them in a mysterious aura of god like power, but the way the two glowing eyes in the helmet looked at him made him shrink slightly, Rtas stood up and leaped over the cover they were behind, the large beings deactivated their swords and shouldered some sort of rifle, the ends of which glowed a steady blue that seemed to seep from the barrel like steam from a kettle. They had managed that in a fraction of a second, so fast that he couldn't follow it,

"Imperial Admiral?" the leading giant asked, Rtas nodded in conformation and greeted the giant,

"It has been many years since the Ark has it not Spartan?" The 'Spartan' lowered its gun ever so slightly as did the others,

"Indeed Admiral, although a lot has changed since then," the beings voice was unbelievably deep and yet it seemed so above everything, like a god talking to a mortal, an ageless voice that carried its infinite wisdom.

John may not have been an all knowing god, but he was feared like one, his enemies tremble in the dirt just at the mere mention of his warriors or himself, he carried within him the knowledge of a thousand generations, all warriors that had seen the horrors of war, he had needed that knowledge to defeat Humanities greatest enemies; The Didact.

John watched the Imperial Admiral closely; his eyes kept darting back to the cover he had come from, even through all the soot, ash and fog he could see a head peeking out from the cover, with a mere flick of his wrist the man was lifted into plain sight and brought before the four Spartans within a constraint field, it made him look like he was using telekinesis on the small grey haired man,

"Whoa hey there Vader, I'm on your side," the man said as he was brought face to face with John, John ran a series of scans on the man, they revealed all most everything there was to know about the man from a biological point, he was a soldier, that much was for sure, evidence of this were dotted all around the man's body which was littered with scars, most of which seemed to have been made from bullet weapons and some rather… out dated torture methods, some scars John didn't know how the man received but he knew they must have been painful.

"Stop, he is an ally, he and his team were ambushed by Storm forces, they seek refuge as well, it appears that they would fight with us to stop their world burning," Rtas intervened, John had known the other three were there as well, the scanners in his armour were capable of detecting just about anything, including three people hiding behind the remains of a walkway divider.

"Fine, but we have a mission, don't compromise it." Jack nodded at the emotionless metal 'face' that had spoken to him,

"Sure thing buddy, whatever you say," Jack said, the constraint field was hardly strong enough to hurt him so it didn't hamper his speech, John gently lowered him to the ground, as he did so the rest of SG-1 came out of cover, they had heard Jacks reply to the massive alien, they may not have trusted it but at least it wasn't going to kill them.

"Come Spartans my ship rests not far from here, we should make haste," Rtas motioned the large aliens to follow him, and so the nine man group started walking in the general location of the crashed Cruiser.

XX

Shinsu watched as the blasted heathens escaped in the last of the pyramid ships leaving his forces to deal with the _Human_ scum alone, he may have out number them but that mattered very little now, the Human ships tore apart anything that tried to harm them, he had to make decision the _Faithful_ was still planet side along with thousands of troops, they would be usher along onto the great journey, but he would have to leave if the majority of his forces were to survive, after all his fleet was the last remaining remnant of the Didact's Hand.

"Prepare a plasma bombardment then take us into Slip-space, make sure they can't follow us," Shinsu ordered, none of his crew said anything as they had been forced to take such actions before on several occasions.

The planet was covered in a large cloud layer that covered much of the surface, however the powerful but ineffective Ion cannons were still firing into space, fires raged across the once beautiful planet and cities crumbled, the forty plasma strikes heading to the surface would extinguish much of the fires and flatten cities leaving only boiled oceans and large swaths of molten rock and glass in their wake.


End file.
